Hate You or Love You?
by ssnw
Summary: After finding out his father is dead, he lived with his l'cie friends and they become his guardians but because of some secrets Light send him away, leaving him hate her but at the same time...maybe still love her?
1. Chapter 1

This story does not follow the FF13-2 and contains some elements of The Legend of the Lengendary Heros but mostly it is only about FF13.

Pairing is Hope/ Light and Snow/ Serah

I do not own "The Legend of the Lengendary Heros" or "FF13"

* * *

><p>"Why? Why do you do this to me Light?"The fourteen years old screamed when the older woman in question turn away and starts to go back to town. "Lightning! Lightning Farron!"<p>

"Stop screaming kid, and your guardians had paid well enough that you will become some kind of the bastard son of the nobles in our country."The man said while driving the chriot and looking at Hope in the coner of his eyes.

"Bastard son? Nobles?"Hope stared at the driver in confusion.

"Yes, yes. You Cocoon people and us are very different in culture. You see, eventhough yourself and the noble family that had adopt you doesn't seems to be related in anyway, you still look alike to them, and because your former guardians had paid the family to take care of you, mind you they have more then enough money, they will tell the other you are their bastard son but in truth they would blood adopt you."

"I don't-"Even more confused Hope stare at the man.

But the man wave him off. "It doesn't matter, one way or another just know that your former guardians had paid the price for you to have a better future."

For Hope its some kind of joke, 'Better future?' he thought bitterly, 'They sent me away because I am being a liability to them in their new life.'

Its been a few months, eventhough the Cocoon people had little to no technology left, they still rebuilt their new world fast and efficient with knowledgable schoolars and experienced builders, architects and constructers.

With the help of the former l'cies they located the materials even faster and with the ediolons help, it speed up the whole process of extracting stones and other building materials therefore their lives had been settle soon after the fall of Cocoon.

The government had order soldiers to explore thus finding that Pulse is much larger than any one had thought and finding many states.

But these many small states made up two empires: Roland Empire and Gastark Empire,. The two empires are old and wealthy in a sense, when they find out Cocoon citizens are settle in Pulse now they welcome the people with cautious and calculating eyes.

The countries starts trading, Cocoon would sell its advance techology to the two empires and in return gain crops and many basic need. New Cocoon still need help in those basic areas, some times there would have people dying because of curable dieases and starvation.

Yes there is food but you need money to buy it, but not everyone have a job therefore people don't have money to buy their need.

Yaag Rosch, who survived the explodsion and the fall, had become their new leader along with Lightning. The both of them work together and maybe, in Hope's view they may have feelings for each other.

When Hope asked Lightning one night, she became distant and cold towards him and after one week which is now, Hope is arranged to be send to Roland Empire where its famous for its magicians and soldiers.

The Roland government, nobles and king accepted Hope into their country rather quickly when they find out Hope still have l'cie's magic and a quick learner in the sense of magic as well.

"Excuse me, sir."Hope broke the silence upon seeing the giant castle of the Roland's king.

"Call me Josh, lad. I am assigned to you, you know."The man said cheerfully.

"Oh. Um, Josh, could you tell me about my, um, new family?"

"The House of Lieutolu, for common folks like myslef and my family, they are the strongest magicians in Roland but there are many family secrets we don't know and the family don't talk about so, kid you will better off ask the family when you meet them."He smile reasurringly. "Don't worry, unlike normal noble they are friendly but don't be mistaken, the only thing they don't acccept in their family is marrying a lower class, which Master Lieral had done."

"Master Lieral?"

"Yes, kid. But enough of that, we have arrived our destination: The Lieutolu Castle."

Hope get out of the chariot as gracefully as he could and look around the place after he got out. The place is unsurprisingly hugh, with many decorations and animals around.

"Hello, my name is Lisa, and you are Hope right?"The girl who greeted Hope looking slightly older than the boy and standing beside the girl is a couple who looked middle age.

"Hello."Hope greet shyly.

"Well, Hope, could you stand into the middle of the circle please."The lady said after smiling softly.

Hope complied, when the trio starts to chant, he starts to feel pain throughout his body.

"Stop."Hope finally breath out. "Please."

But the trio didn't stop and starts to cut their palm in a silver ritual knife. The pain increase and before long Hope was knock out by the magic and pain.

* * *

><p>Hope woke up in a large room, where every things seems extravagant but surprisingly have a sense of home and warmth.<p>

"Where am I?"He mumbled and suddenly Lisa appeaed out of nowhere.

"Hope."She smile. "Hope Leo Estheim Lieutolu is now your name, but people would only call you Hope Leo Lieutolu."

"What do you mean?"Without answering him Lisa pass him a mirror. "Excuse me?"He looked at Lisa in confusion then look at the mirror.

In mere glance he hasn't change but in close inspection his white, silver hair become light blond, very light blond and his blue-green eyes had darker a shade, become forest green. His cheekbones higher and lips slightly thinner.

"What happened?"He asked in shock. "What did you do? I just remember pain and, pain."

"What? You don't know?"Lisa looked at him suspiously.

"Of course I don't!"Overwhelmed with emotions, he tried to stand even in pain and shocked when he fall and looking at the longer legs.

"Well, your former guardians wish that we would blood adopt you the moment you are in the castle instead of just adopt you in law."Lisa explained and help Hope back in his bed.

"So, now we are siblings, blood siblings disregarding you like it or not."She smile softly when she saw how disappointed the boy look.

"Sorry, it just, my former guardians didn't even said a thing and push me into the chariot."Hope looked at his now blood sister bitterly. "And I find out I am going to be adopt by Josh. Its too much."

Silence fill the room, and was broken again when Lord and Lady Lietolu came in.

"Hope, you are now our son."The Lady begin, "In blood, in magic everything. Except the nine moths I didn't bear you and the fourtheen years we didn't spent with you. So my son, please call me mother."Lady Diana stroked Hope's cheek lovinly like she miss to do this to somebody, 'Maybe Lieral.'Hope thought, but enjoy the feeling of having a mother once again eventhough he miss his birth mother.

"Hope, please call me father."The man said who look at Hope like his life is depend on him somehow. "And you will starts your lessons tomorrow."He then turn to leave.

"Don't mind him Hope. We, had a son, he disappointed us by marring a low class, we don't talk about him anymore but it still hurt. Anyway come, you should get new clothes."Said Diana who guide her new child to the trailor and getting him all the things that he need with Lisa giving advise throughout the whole trip.

But one thing Hope still couldn't figure out is:

'Why would you sent me away, Light?'

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading please tell me do you like it or not. ^o^<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own "The Legend of the Lengendary Heros" or "FF13"

* * *

><p>Coming out of the water, Hope breath and shake his hair which had cling to his skin.<p>

"Hope."A young girl at Hope's age called. "Why are you swimming?"

Hope rolled his eyes slightly, after four years he had get used to the girl's strange speech and behaviour.

"Hi, Ferris. What bring you here?"Hope asked curiously, he had crushed courses of what is expected of him in Roland and he and his family could proudly say he could do more than that even.

The House of Eris, which is the famous sword-clan, only loyal to the king of Roland and do what they think is the best for the people of Roland, even if it means to kill a corrupted king. They are also the only one in the same level as the House of Lieutolu.

House of Lieutolu and House of Eris, one produce the strongest magicians and the other strongest soldiers, hold many power in Roland but unlike normal nobles, they don't abuse this power and if the nobilities had step over the line they are the one put them back in place.

By now eventhough Hope and Ferris is eightheen years old, they are still considered as teens until they are twenty one. And as the result of this law Hope's blood sister, Lisa is the one controlling the family now and Ferris' brother as the Duke of Eris.

"Isn't it the job of Lieutolu to protect the king and the future king?"She asked when he come out of the swimming pool and wrapped himeself in a bath robe.

"And isn't it the job of the House of Eris to tell us which one worthy to protect and find a suitable king when there is a corrupted king in power?"Throwing the question back at her.

They meet each other in the families meeting before their parents' death, all Hope know about the cause of death of Ferris' parents are violent and cruel but nothing else. His sister won't tell him and totally tight lips. His parents on the other hand died because of natural death, sick and too old to fight the diease.

"Well, my brother told me to protect this Sion Astal guy."Getting a photograph out of her pocket and hold it out for him to see.

Hope quirk an eyebrow. "He looks like the royal family but I can't remember I heard of this name."

"Of cause, idiot. That is because he is the bastard son of the king, and my brother want me to protect him since he is, or rather, maybe our future king."

"That's your thought or that's what your brother told you?"Hope asked suspiously, looking for a way to escape the enslaver but find that she had block the way.

"I, treated you quite good, didn't I, Hope?"She walk closer to Hope, hands getting closer to her sword making Hope sweat.

"I, I guess."To say the truth, Ferris had treated him like a brother and family because and that's what she told him 'You are cuter than my brother, and since you have similar shade of blond hair to my brother than now you are also my brother.'

'What a ridiculous logic the Eris had.'He thought while smiling charmingly at the girl.

"So, my dear younger brother, you will come with me to protect this guy and buy me dango."She then starts to drag him to his room and get clothes out of his wardorb and push him to shower while barking. "And I will give you half an hour to get ready."Then she get out of the room.

"So much like Light."He mummble but shake his head and thought angrily. 'Now she is out of my life and I am out of hers, nothing more and nothing less.'

Thoughout the years Hope had send many messages back to Lightning and the others but they didn't reply which break Hope's heart and after this bitterness built up, Hope had exploded.

He, to the surprise of his family he had become Alpha Stigma because of the blood adoption ritual. The family try to find why that happen and the only logical suggestion is that beause the blood adoption ritual is kind of a way for the person to reborn to the earth thus the person have a different genetic and because of this rebirth something happened and Hope gain these cursed eyes.

Hope become berserk when the stress and bitterness becomes too much, he destroy the whole south side of the Lieutolu's coutry house garden but after the family manage to close his eyes, he surprise them more because his eyes'colour change back and he gain his conscience back.

Then after the whole drama, the lessons was added more advance stuff and become more intensed. He is now well train in all kinds of magic and physically he is taller than the male in his age by half a head, he is still slim but with more muscle mass than when he was fourteen.

After perpared himself for this sudden adventure, he went down stairs and greet his sister and Ferris.

"Hello, my ladies. And I am ready."He said before holding a hand for Ferris to hold. Eventhough she is a warrior she is still a Lady and expect people to give her former greeting and such.

"Fine, lets go."She then turn and wave Lisa, then disappear through the front door.

"Have fun, Hope. Just don't ever do something endanger your life, okay?"She then kissed Hope's cheek and give him a hug.

"Sure, bye bye Lisa. I think I will be back for dinner."After he said his farewell and run to the exist finding Ferris waiting for him.

"Come on. I heard that his brother will try to kill him today."Ferris speed ahead, leaving Hope shake his heard wondering what he had get himself into.

* * *

><p>After they saw their target and defeat their enemies Ferris starts to approach him with calculating eyes.<p>

The man who is older than them by a year look in fear and trying to charge a magic lightning before Hope stop him with waterga.

"What do you want?"He asked, despite his state he asked calmly and its one thing Hope would applaud him.

"Buy me dango, and deliver it to the Eris Manor."She then turn and walk away with a dango in her hand. "And you, back to Lieutolu Castle before your sister destroy all the dango."

"Yes, madam."Hope signed and turn to face Sion who is still on the floor. Holding out his hand Sion accept it and Hope pull him up. "Are you okay? Ferris is like that."

"Thank you, but wouldn't I bring you two troubles if words spread?"Sion expressed with worried for his saviours.

"Oh, that. Don't worry."Hope smile reasurringly and put a comfortable hand onto the shorter man. "Our family don't care as long as we don't get ourselves in life threatening situation."

"I, see."Sion said unsure to believe Hope or not.

"Well, nice to meet you Sion Astal. And you better buy Ferris dango or else she will be your murderer."Hope then starts to walk back home with protesting stomach. 'Blame Ferris for coming at lunch. I need to eat."

* * *

><p>The next day there is an expected guest in Eris Manor.<p>

"Dango."Ferris face lighten up and without greeting Sion she quickly grab the pack of dango and starts to tear off the package and eat.

"Um."Sion smile in embarassment. "Thank you for saving my life yesterday."

"Oh, that. Its only my brother's order."

"Your brother?"Looking around the hugh garden he can't find any person.

"He is not here. And he will meet you when he want to."Still eating dango but not facing Sion instead at the small artifical lake.

"Why?"He keep standing since Ferris never ask him to take a seat.

"My brother's order is absolute."Come a quick answer.

"Then do you know who wants to kill me?"He asked carefully afraid that Ferris will kill him herself if he annoy her too much.

"I have an idea, but I need to check. But when would I want to help you?"She smirked, a silent challenge dare him to take.

"I will deliver dango to you for a week."Sion said with furrowed brows, eventhough his father is a king, his mother had give birth without marriage thus making him a bastard son. His father give hime some money that will last until he leave the trainning camp and in this rate he probably won't last until he is twenty one.

With only this small or medium size fortune, he had to control his spending and he could only hope the girl accept this agreement.

"Fine, but it takes time, don't come shouting if I don't give you your answer after a week."Closing her eyes and still enjoying the dango she replied.

Then suddenly giggle noises come out of nowhere, then follow a little girl run into the scene with Hope trailing behind.

"Dear sister, I had get Hope to come."She jump up and down waiting to be prais by her beloved sister.

"Good job Iris and cheer Iris. From today onwards you will be my informative."Ferris said eating her last dango.

Iris yell and run back to the main house. Sion stared dumbly.

"Did you just order the girl to give you imformations?"Sion asked in disbelieved.

"What do you want Ferris?"Hope finally arrived, have a look of just woke up.

"My brother wants to see you."She said. "Here."She give him a cup of tea to drink and Hope disappeared to somewhere in the manor.

"Well Iris is more than capable to gain information."She then turn and asked the butler to show Sion way out.

"Don't worry Mr. Astal. Mistress Iris could take care herself dispite her age."The butler said when they are at the front gate of Eris Manor.

"If you say so."Sion still feel bad to asked a little girl for such dangerous job.

"Wait and see, Mr. Eris. You will see that even in such a young age Eris are well trained warriors."The butler then leave Sion standing and pondering what he had just said.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading. ^o^<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own "The Legend of the Legendary Heroes," "FF13", "FF13-2"

* * *

><p>Hope walk through the maze of the Eris Manor without any servant showing him his way. He doesn't need any guide as Eris Manor is like his second home.<p>

"Lucile, may I come in? Lucile?"Hope asked uncertainly normally Lucile is a man who can feel the presence of others around him. He decided that something is wrong with him today. "Lucile?"

"Hope, please come in and close the door."Lucile's monotone echoes the room.

Hope walk in and close the door as instructed. "Lucile, you want to see me?"

Lucile's eyes are closed like he normally does. His posture is like traditional warrior's, and he surrounded by powerful aura.

"Hope, please sit down. I believed Ferris had told you about the potential new king for the country?"He opens his eyes and looks at Hope with calculated eyes. "We are the two families that are supposed to help the country selflessly but now with this corrupted king..."

Hope bow his head in understanding. The King emptied the vaults of the country, killed and raped many women, there are also many unforgivable deeds but in the whole country only the Eris are allowed to kill any royal family members, or else the person will be cursed by ancient royal protections.

"Hope, Cocoon's citizens want our material arts and magic, do you know this?"Lucile asked but continue without waiting for the answer. "The King fears for his life wants to sell this knowledge to our country's enemy, I think its time to kill this corrupted king and protect what we cherish, do you agree?"

Hope thinks carefully before answering the respectable lord. "Lucile we are still unsure about Mr. Astal, maybe after we confirm his ambition and his power?"

"I see your point. However, in a more urgent manner, I needed you to go to Cocoon's capital, New Bodum, to have a negotiation with their government, tell them we won't sell our valuable knowledge,  
>and I will handle the king."<p>

"Lucile, you and I both know that I hate the people there. Please let me stay here and handle the King and let Ferris to go to the meeting."Hope pleads, from the years he remembers to now the only weakness, he has is to face his obstacles in life. If not because of Lightning and the others he would probably have chosen to die instead of having an adventure.

"You should face your past Hope. It has been years since you last go back, and you know the way Cocoon work while we don't. Please be strong! For yourself, your family and the people."

Lucile's words maybe not be as convincing as many politicians but his words strike a cord, and Hope decided to go back to Cocoon to face the people who abandon him, or maybe like the chariot driver suggested years ago, who give him a better future.

"Lisa, my sweet sister." Hope called when he arrived back at Lieutolu Castle. "Where is Lady Lisa?" Hope asked a random maid.

"Lady Lisa is packing for you my lord, the Butler of Eris came and told the Lady that you are going to have a meeting with the Cocoon government and Lady trying to get you prepare for your trip."The maid answer with detail and direct Hope into one of the dinning rooms. "Lady Lisa had instructed that when you come back you are to dine and then begins your journey to New Bodum."

Hope nodded with displease, he doesn't have the power to disobey his sister yet because of the age law.

"Does my sister knows that Ferris will come with me?"Hope asked nonchantly while waiting for his meal.

"She does and is preparing for Lady Ferris as well since the both of you lack the experience of traveling. It seems Lord Eris and Lady Lisa view this as one of your political lessons."The maid answer truthfully.

Hope nodded understandingly. Three years ago, when the king became even more brutal and cruel than before, Lucile and Lisa had begun his and Ferris' lessons of being a lord and lady, in case they died.

After eating the meal Hope waited patiently in the front gate for Ferris and Lisa. The former arrived with a huff, and the latter arrived with servants carrying a luggage.

"Ferris, Hope." Lisa greeted coolly, acting as the perfect lady. "This is your luggage in there you will find your everyday clothing, necessities, etc. Lucile, and I hope you have a great journey, there may have some dangers awaiting the both of you, be safe." With that the current head of the Lieutolu return to the castle.

Both heir and heiress step into the chariot and begins their journey to New Bodum, Cocoon.

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading. Please give me some advices! And some comments.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own "The Legend of the Legendary Heroes," "FF13", "FF13-2"

* * *

><p>It has been four years now, Hope had sent back many letters the first two years, many, two letters a week? Then maybe one letter a week, slowly and gradually there is none coming. Lightning had expected this turn of event ever since the moment she knows she will sent Hope to one of the native country in Pulse, but she hopes that Hope will have faith in them, will continue to contact them eventhough they do not send anything back, maybe she wants too much from him and being too selfish?<p>

She doesn't know, and does not want to spend too much time on this sore topic, but she never can stop herself reread the letters again and again. Or stop herself from thinking about Hope.

* * *

><p><em>Light,<em>

_After a week spending time with my new family, I am still pondering why you and the gang sent me to this country...Maybe you found me troublesome? I became your burden in life? I don't know, I want to know your reasons but at the same time I don't...Perhaps now you will tell me? Prehaps the both of us is ready to confront each other?_

_Hope_

_Light, _

_Today is the second month...How are you? Well? You didn't reply any of the letters I sent you... I, will no longer ask you those questions if you don't feel comfortable with them. Can we still be friends? This is the only thing I will ask from you, Light._

_Hope_

_Light,_

_This will be the last time I write to you, how ironic...Two years had passed and I am still writing to you, not knowing did you read any of my letters or did you throw it away the moment you know its from me._

_It doesn't matter now. Let the past be the past, if in the future we cross path again I will not intrude in your life or the others'. This new life is bittersweet, but I will cherish it like I cherish the time we spent together..._

_Like I said I don't know what do you do with alll the letters I have sent you...I will pretend you didn't read any of these and pretend this is the last entry of my diary...I am not sure do I love you or hate you...I guess I will never find out...With the both of us in seperate country, with you being sturbborn and I having too much pride to find you in person..._

_Best Wishes,_

_Hope_

* * *

><p>She is conflicted, again, is sending Hope away their best options? She always wonder. Serah, Snow, think so, even Sazh, who is the oldest and wisest.<p>

Sending a fourteen years old boy to an unknown country is a wise decision? She sneer. A boy who just lost his mother, who experienced something he should never experience and who lost his father? The thought disgust Lightning.

In the gang the both of them are the closest, they are very similar to each other, restricted by the situation, lost their parents at young age. But it also shows how much they understand each other's mindset.

When the others concern about Hope's physical well being, she on the other hand worried for his mental well being.

Lightning wants to laugh, to cry, to explode, to let go of her emotions. She wants to do what her emotions tell her to do instead of her brain, for once, but she couldn't. Serah is still depending on her with Snow having a very unstable employment and Serah, herself still in college studying nursing.

She wonder what would be different if she and the others didn't sent Hope to Roland. Maybe they can stay strong in this harsh time, maybe they are still close, maybe she is not lonely and has a life outside of work?

She wonders with a bottle of liquor in her hand, she smiled bitterly. She regret the decision to sent Hope away, she thought that she would be happy if Hope truely has a better life and would wish him to have a even better future, but in reality unlike any soap dramas' female characters, she cannot do this. She is a person in real life, she has feelings and emotions. She know she is a mess and struggle to stay together but with the group still see her as their leader, she cannot collaspe.

She knows she is selfish when everyone praised she is selfless.

She feels tired, lonely, and suffering from her own decision.

She regrets.

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading please leave a comment.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

To Reader: Thank you for your review and I hope they will patch up too...^o^ who knows...

I do not own "The Legend of the Lengendary Heroes" or "FF13" or "FF13-2"

* * *

><p>"General Farron, please do come into my office." Mr. David Johnston show Lightning the way in. "Please have a sit."<p>

Both woman and man sit down and stare each others' eyes, both calculating, cold and emotionless.

"General Farron, no, Miss Farron you do know the reason why you are here today, don't you?"Mr. Johnston asked, a little surprise when the young woman shake her head. "Well, Miss Farron, it is about a very important issue. Our country is currently trading with Roland as every citizen knows. The government needed you to serve our people by achieve some secret documents or tomes from our neighbor country." He stops letting the message sink in and turn to look at the view outside the window.

"Prime Minister Johnston, I am only a General and as the law had stated I am not allowed to touch anything that involves politics." Lightning stands up and turns to leave. "I am sorry."

"Our country is experiencing some difficulties, energy around our territory becomes less and less every second."The Prime Minister lighted a tobacco. "We needed their knowledge of magic to survive, believe me no one will blame you the moment they understand your reason."

Lightning is conflicted. She doesn't want to get involved with anyone in Roland as Roland is now where Hope lived but without this knowledge, the people in Cocoon will die, the other ex-l'ciels will die and Serah will have the same fate.

"Miss Farron, your mission is very easy comparing to the way you and your friends saved our world." He takes out some photographs. "Here, this young man, is your target. The next head of the House of Lieutolu, Hope Leo Lieutolu."

Lightning's normally calm eyes widen in surprise, the boy she once knew changed drastically through the years. His features more define. His soft smile becomes a charming yet fake smile, and finally, his eyes are abnormal. She knows the Lieutolu's genes will change him, but she still finds them weird and have a sense of foreboding when she looks at them.

"I am afraid I cannot do this Mr. Johnston."She replied calmly and hold up her hand when the man tried to persuade her again. "If you think using my friends and family would persuade me, please save it. I will not do this."

Mr. Johnston gritted his teeth in annoyance, knowing this will make his life more difficult as Lightning Farron is the best soldier in Cocoon. He also cannot kill her for knowing his plan as she and the other ex-l'ciels are viewed as heroes in the country.

"That's okay."He struggles to put a polite smile. "However, please keep this meeting to yourself. Goodbye."

After a salute and she is gone.

* * *

><p>She parked her car in the garage and opened her front door, she can smell dinner, but she is not interested and prepare to go straight up to her room.<p>

All these years she is still living with her sister and her future brother-in-law as the couple decided that they will marry when Snow has a stable job and Serah finish her college and start working, in Lightning's view they are really taking their time, like they will never marry.

"Claire, come!" Serah shouted to stop her. "Dinner is ready, come. Tell me, did you buy any present for Snow? It's his birthday tomorrow." Dragging an unwilling Lightning into the dinning room. "He is at work today so you can tell me!"

Lightning shakes her head to indicate no to her sister's question. "He is old enough not to get a present, and I am tired today. I don't want to eat." With that she turned around and up to her room leaving Serah alone in the dinning room, reflecting the past.

* * *

><p>The moment Lightning was in her room, she locked the door. Her bedroom is her only personal space and her only safe place. She doesn't have to worry about Serah, Snow or any other people. She doesn't need to put up a strong face for anyone. She just needs to worry about herself.<p>

She is tired, like she told Serah. However, she is tired emotionally not physically. It seems to her that every single person she knows will ask her to help the moment they have some problems, large or small, it doesn't matter. They just come to her like she is a goddess and can solve anything and everything.

The problem is, she is not.

She is a human, who need air, food and water to stay alive. She, like any other human needed company. Real companionship, not the relationship she has with Serah, she needed someone who would be there for her when she needed, she is tired of being a shield for everyone. She wants to be taken care of by someone.

She is tired and restricted.

Picking up a wine bottle that still has a small amount of wine in it and drank it in one gulp. She needed some rest. That's the last thought before she drifts into sleep.

* * *

><p>Hope you like this chapter. Please review!<p> 


End file.
